


Janus

by Ayala_Steelfire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Death Wish, F/M, Forbidden Desires, I love you I'll kill you, Revenge, Sleeping with the enemy, emotionnal wreck, transgressive fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayala_Steelfire/pseuds/Ayala_Steelfire
Summary: Short drabble about Jyn Erso's conflicting feelings about Director Krennic.





	

I want to stand over your dead body - the blaster gun heavy in my hand, tasting the acrid smoke of ozon burning my lips. Your blood finally cleansing the world from your presence, the exit wounds like dark, venomenous jewels scattered on your pristine jacket. Knowing, oh knowing this is my doing. No regrets, no remorse.

I want to lay beneath your body, pinned down under you like a vanquished warrior, the taste of sweat and seed bitter on my lips. Your sex sowing ecstasy deep inside my loins, knowing, oh knowing it is your cursed name I will soon cry out loud. No regrets, no remorse.

Verily, this contradiction will tear my soul apart.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I read somewhere that blaster wounds cand either bleed or being instantly cauterized, depending on the heat of the plasma they shot. I chose the bleeding option for dramatic/gory effect.
> 
> \- Janus is the Roman god of beginnings, choices, and doors waiting to be opened or closed. His 2 faces represent the duality of human nature, showing us that inner conflicts are part of us wheter we want it or not.


End file.
